Lili
'''Emilie de "Lili' Rochefort ( エミリー·デ·リリ·ロシュフォール) is a character from the Tekken series. She plays the role as "Daddy's Little Girl" and "The Attractive Lolita" in the series.' Story Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection Lili is a young girl who has a very wealthy father who owns a oil company. A while before, Lili was kidnapped for that exact reason. Lili struggled violently to free herself. She even took out one of the guards. She then found in intrest of fighting. However, Lili's father hated conflict and violence and didn't want his daguther to do something like that. Lili hated lieing to her father. She then heard word of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. She then secretly took herr family's private jet to enter the tournament. In the tournament, Lili is shown in a Japnese Temple where she compliments the place and its beauty. She then noticed Ganryu who appears to be lost. Lili only notices his robust eyebrows just like her fathers. She then tells herself that she needs to focus and she battles Ganryu. Later, Ganryu is shown laying on Lili's lap unconcious. She then says that he's not very good and beings to laugh. Tekken 6 Lili's world is chattered when bad things happen to her. In The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, she was defeated by Asuka Kazama and was eliminated from the tournament. Later, her father finds out about her sneaking away to take part in fighting tournaments. He then grounds her until further notice. To make matters worse, Jin Kazama, the new leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, bankrupts Rochefort Interprises and puts Lili's father in a deep depression. Lili hates to see her father upset, so she yet agian sneaks away to compete in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 to claim back Rochfort Interprises and defeat Jin Kazama and Asuka Kazama once and for all. Other Apperances *Digimon World Re: Digitize '(Enemy)' *Queen's Gate: Spirl Chaos *Street Fighter X Tekken Trivia *Lili has appeared on the cover of Girls of Game 7. Were she is shown in a tiny golden bikini. *Unlike every other fighter in Tekken, Lili is the only character to be self taught *Strangly, Lili is the youngest human character in the series, but happens to be the tallest human female in the series. *She has only appeared in 2 canon games *Lili is the only character to create her own fighting style. Which happens to be a mixture of Gymnatics, Krav Maga, Traditional Karate, Capoiera, and Judo. *She has many similarities to Karin Kaznzuki of the Street Fighter series. Both have been defeated by brunette japanese school girls, both are very wealthy to oil companies, both love being pretty and having money, both created their own fighting styles, both have their butlers present during their winposes, and both have been the highest rank in the most wanted characters in the Tekken X Street Fighter poll. *Lili is the first ever guest character to appear in the Digimon franchise. See Also Lili/Gallery External Links *Lili on Tekken Wiki *Lili on Tekkenpedia *Lili Fanbase on Facebook ' ''' Category:Tekken Characters Category:Females Category:Monegasque Characters Category:Queen's Blade/Gate Characters Category:Digimon Characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Characters